


What Sparks

by lisablack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, M/M, black haired angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisablack/pseuds/lisablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess goes to the Apple Day Festival every year and always drags Dean along with them, but this year will be completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavenscutestlittlehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heavenscutestlittlehunter).



> I wrote this for my new friend over on tumblr, heavenscutestlittlehunter. They came up with the idea and i wrote it! :)

The Apple Day festival was finally happening in town this weekend, and Dean knew that Sam and Jess would be dragging him to it any moment. It was their thing, it was very important to them, it was where they had their first date and now every year they had to go. It was a small town gathering, with homemade apple pies, funnel cakes, blooming onions and deep fried Oreo’s, it was a heart attack waiting to happen. But it was all so delicious; the blooming onions were Dean’s favorite whereas Jess loved the apple pies. There was always some live bands down in town by the court house and tons of open vendors selling random goods like Apple Day Festival t-shirts, handmade old fashioned country items, decorations, and everything else you would likely find at a yard sale. 

It usually went all week, with different events happening each day even with the highly rated Miss Apple Blossom Pageant. But on the weekend was when everyone usually went because that’s when the carnival opened. Even though he really didn’t enjoy the carnival he went because Jess and Sam always begged him too, they didn’t like him sitting at home by himself. But the reason was, most of the rides were made for two people, and Dean was usually stuck riding by himself. 

“So first things first, we have to find the blooming onion stand,” Dean said getting out of his 67 Black Impala where they parked it near the Chinese restaurant right in the middle of town. 

“Well Jess wants an apple pie, they might be near the same stand,” Sam said, opening up Jess’ car door. 

“Well let’s go ride the rides first before we eat,” Jess said getting out and grabbing her purse. 

Dean stood by the car, head drooped and arms crossed, and Sam knew something was up. 

“What’s wrong man?” Sam said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Not a thing, let’s get to those rides!” Dean said a little over excited and walked off leaving Sam and Jess behind him. 

As they walked down the main road in town they passed all the fried food goodies, and the carnival games that are more than likely to take your money than you actually win anything. Dean could smell the popcorn and corndogs and greasy goodness floating in the air, and he blinked his eyes more than normal while looking at all the flashing lights on the games. 

They made it over to the right side of the road where a empty parking lot held most of the rides, a Ferris wheel, Ring Of Fire, UFO, Pirate ship, and the one where Dean and Sam rode it more than twelve times one summer when Bobby took them while their dad was away, The Tilt-A-Whirl. 

Dean knew Sam would go straight for that one, and Jess wouldn’t argue, she loved when he lived out his childhood, knowing that he barely had one. 

“Ok, I say this one first,” Sam said walking up near the rusty front gate, which held a sign that read, This Ride Costs 3 Tickets.

“I’ll go get them Sammy, my treat,” Dean said with that perfect smile of his. 

“Thanks man, we’ll be waiting here,” Sam replied putting his wallet back into his pocket. 

It took a few minutes reaching around all the rides to actually find the ticket booth but finally found it back on the other side of the road near the food booths and the fountain that was spraying bright blue water into the sky, plus it was full of bubbles. 

Dean chuckled, “Damn kids,” Knowing that he did the same thing once when he was younger. 

As he approached the ticket booth he noticed a guy standing in line, wearing a black trench coat along with black messy hair. 

‘Seems alright from the back’. He thought as he stood behind him. 

The guy turned around and gave Dean a small smile; he was really cute, like in an angel on earth kind of thing. Dean gave his best cocky smile, put his hands on his hips and said, “How you doing?” It seemed like a pickup line, because he said it with full confidence, still smiling.

“Good, how about you?” The black haired angel replied. 

“Just enjoying the carnival,” 

The boy turned back around since he was next in line and purchased his tickets, gave Dean a smile and said, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” 

And off he walked, into the crowd, probably to never be seen again. 

Dean took a deep breath and looked at the ground, then stepped up to the ticket window to buy the tickets.  
***

“Got the tickets man?” Sam asked as he noticed Dean walking back in their direction. 

“Sure do,” He handed Jess over the roll of tickets and she started picking off nine tickets. 

“Ok! I call shotgun with Sam,” Jess called, grabbing onto his arm and giving her best smile. 

Sam laughed and looked at Dean,” Sorry man, ladies first.”

As Dean sat in the bucket chair, alone and feeling somewhat stupid, he watched Sam and Jess’ chair twist back and forth from behind and heard Jess laugh at the top of her lungs.

“Assholes,” Dean whispered to himself. 

The ride operator kept walking around finding open seats for people and Dean really hoped he didn’t have to sit with some weird, dorky stranger. A couple of people passed him up and he was starting to think that he would be riding alone, thank goodness, but around the corner he saw the operator walking towards his direction once more, with someone following him.

“Hey man, all seats are full do you mind?” The operator said looking towards the young angel from before.

“That’s fine,” Dean said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, shaky even. 

“Alright, hop in,” He waved his hand towards the boy with the messy black hair and he jumped up onto the steps and sat down on Deans right and gave that cute smile once more.

Dean didn’t notice he was staring until the man shut the heavy gate against their bucket car and locked it. 

“Have fun guys,” 

“So I’m going to say sorry in advance for invading your personal space, crushing you against metal, or otherwise causing personal injury,” The black haired boy said with a grin.

Dean just laughed and replied with a question that been bugging him for the past thirty minutes, “What’s your name, man?” 

“Castiel,” He replied then nodded his head towards Dean, asking him the same question.

“Dean, I’m here with my kid brother and his lady,”

“Nice to meet you Dean, I come here every year,” Castiel stated, as he seemed to get settled for the ride to start, he moved around in his seat a lot. 

Suddenly there was a violent jerk and the ride came to life, starting it rotation to the left.

“Why did I get on this thing again?” Castiel asked nervously, holding on tight to the bar in front of him.

“To be next to me,” Dean smirked.

“Good answer,” 

The next few minutes or Dean had never said I’m sorry more in his life.

“Oh I’m sorry!” Dean replied when he crashed into Castiel’s side and couldn’t move.

“Here let me try and move over,”

“This bar doesn’t help at all!” 

“Im really sorry,”

“Oh did i hurt you?”

Over the next few twists and turns Dean just gave up and put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and they enjoyed the ride, Dean was actually having a great time, screaming and yelling and throwing his hands in the air. It didn’t last long enough. 

“Well, that was fun,” Dean said as the ride started to slow down, with his arm still around Castiel’s shoulders.

“It was,” 

“Cas?”

“Yes?” 

“You want to hang out and ride some more rides?”

“I’d love to,”

And the rest of the evening Dean no longer had to get on any ride by himself, he even got his blooming onion at the end of the day. As they sat on the sidewalk, watching all the blinking lights and glowing rides in the distance, Castiel spoke up and said, “I’m glad I took that seat,” 

“I’m glad I came to the carnival,”  
***


End file.
